Presea's Christmas
by Professor Sage
Summary: Title sucks, but bleh. Anyways. Presea stays at Flanoir one night to meet up with Genis. What happens when they take a walk? Oneshot, Genis X Presea.


Professor Sage: O.O My duckie. I really hope this makes up for when I deleted Flanoir's Christmas Festival. Ya know, that file I was writing it in, corrupt and I had to delete it.. : cries :

Raine: O.o .. like that's the real reason.

Professor Sage: What ever. Disclaimer!

Kratos: Sage doesn't own Things that I'll never say by Avril Lavigne, Genis and Presea, or any other Tales related thing. She does how ever own all her stupid typos and mistakes.

Professor Sage:: blushes : Shut up! That's really not my fault I don't re-check it..

Raine: pft, right.

Professor Sage: Anyhow, enjoy my oneshot of Gesea!

* * *

Presea, who was now staying in an inn at Flanoir waiting for Genis, stared out the window, small, white flakes, where descending from the sky. She sighed, and twirled a strand of her pink hair. 

_I'm tugging at my hair.._

_I'm pulling at my clothes.._

_I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows.._

_I'm staring at my feet..._

_My cheeks are turning red.. _

_I'm searching for the words inside my head.._

_I'm feeling nervous.. trying to be so perfect.._

_Cuz I know your worth it..._ Your worth this.. yeah..

Presea had remembered right after their journey ended, it would take quite a bit to rebuild Ozette, she also remembered having to collect the Devil's Arms, and how dizzy and scared she'd felt. Presea never felt like that before, then again, there was a feeling she got when around Genis. She sighed sadly, knowing their age difference and how awkward it would be.

_If I can say what I wanna say..._

_I say I wanna blow you, away..._

_Be with you every night..._

_Am I squeezing you too tight.._

_If I can say what I wanna see..._

_I wanna see you go down, one knee..._

_Marry me today.._

_Guess I'm pushing my life way with these things I'll never say..._

Walking to her bed and sitting down, she looked at her notes. Remembering how Lloyd had said he'd go destroy all the Ex-spheres in the world, and how Colette and Sheena had gone with him. She also remembered Kratos had went up to Derris-Kharlan, he'd come down eventually... As for Raine and Genis... They were traveling all around trying to convince both humans and Elves that half-elves were no different...

_It don't do me any good.._

_It's just a waste of time..._

_What use is it to you what's on my mind.._

_If it ain't coming out, we're not going any where.. _

_So why can't I tell you that I care..._

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous... _

_Trying to be so perfect.. _

_Cuz I know your worth it, your worth it.. yeah.._

Finally there was a knock at the door. Getting up she went to the door and opened it. Genis stood there in his formal costume, holding flowers out, blushing too.

" Are.. these for me..?" Presea asked.

" Y-yeah." Genis said, smiling a bit.

" Thank you.." Presea said, taking the flowers and smiling, then backing up so Genis was able to come in. He did, and closed the door behind him. Presea then got a vase from who knows where and filled it up with a bit of water, then set it on the table.

" So... what have you been doing..?" Genis asked, nervously.

" Nothing really... I'm.. waiting for... Ozette to be completed.. even if.." Presea said, then sighed, shaking her head, " Even if the villagers don't except me.. I still wish to be there.".

" You.. don't want to move in with Raine and me for the time being..?" Genis asked, his face going red.

" That would be nice, but, aren't you still..?" Presea asked, tilting her head a bit.

" I.. well... Raine ... she almost.." Genis said, but stopped, tears welling up in his eyes.

" What happened?" Presea asked.

" She was telling the people of Meltokio about the war and stuff, and some guy he.. he ... got up and almost killed her.." Genis said, wiping his eyes.

" That's so horrible.. I don't understand why people can be so... cruel." Presea said, shocked some what.

Silence, Presea started fiddling with the end of her dress, she was wearing her formal costume as well.

" You.. look nice.. P-Presea." Genis said, " Would you like to go outside?".

" Thank you.. I'd love to." Presea said, smiling. The two went outside and went to the balcony over looking the town, Presea leaned forward on it, and Genis leaned back on it, so his back was facing the town. The cold wind toyed with their stray hairs, blowing them slightly.

_If I can say what I wanna say_

_I say I wanna blow you, away.._

_Be with you every night.._

_Am I squeezing you too tight..._

_If I can say what I wanna see.._

_I wanna see you go down, one knee .._

_Marry me today.._

_Guess I'm pushing my life away.. with these things I'll never say.._

" It's so... beautiful..." Presea whispered, Genis nodded.

" We hardly ever get snow.. at Iselia." Genis said.

" I see.." Presea said.

Silence, Presea looked to Genis, Genis looked back, they stared at each other for a bit. Finally Genis looked away.

' _Why can't I do this.. Why does it have to be so hard!' _Genis thought, looking up to the sky.

" Genis?" Presea said.

" Yeah?" Genis asked.

" I.. wanted to thank you.." Presea said, turning to him.

" For.. what?" Genis asked, facing her as well.

" For just being there for me.." Presea said smiling.

_What's wrong.. with my tongue.._

_These words keep slipping away..._

_I stutter and stumble.. like I've got nothing to say..._

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous.. trying to be so perfect... _

_Cuz I know your worth it.. your worth it.. yeah.._

After staring at the other, Genis finally got the courage and hugged her. Presea was quite shocked but quickly recovered, hugging back, and then she looked straight at him, and the gap between their faces was a mere string going through them. Finally, Genis's lips were on hers and they were kissing. It was such a bliss, yet, it wasn't for long, since both needed air. After stopping, Presea let her hands slip from his waist and turned around, blushing. She'd never felt so warm and tingly before.

_Guess I'm pushing my life away.._

_With these things I'll never say..._

_If I can say what I wanna say, _

_I say I wanna blow you away,_

_Be with you every night _

" Presea I.." Genis said, breaking the silence.

" Yes?" Presea said, although she knew what was coming.

" I.. I.. l-l-l-love you.." Genis stuttered.

" I love you too Genis.." Presea said, feeling butterflies in her stomach, she'd never been so happy.

After a bit of Silence, Genis finally said; " I think we should head back now..".

_Am I squeezing you to tight..._

_If I can say what I wanna see, _

_I wanna see you go down one knee.._

_Marry me today.._

_Guess I'm pushing my life away.._

_With these things I'll never say... _

_These things I'll never say..._

Back at the inn, Genis had said he'd stay the night with her, since it was way to late to even think about heading back. Presea didn't mind really, she hoped that they'd spend more time together, she smiled and closed her eyes.' _This.. was the best day of my life.. _' she thought, then drifted of to sleep. Although she knew, that there was more in store for her...

* * *

Professor Sage: ech, ending so sucked. Ah well, it's.. : looks at time : 

Raine: 12:55 AM Sage.

Professor Sage: mm hmm... : yawns : well sorry if it seems out of it, I just came back a bit ago from one of my mom's friends house cuz she forced me to go there and there was little kids and they were crying and screaming and there was balls everywhere..

Kratos: o.o your afraid of balls.

Professor Sage: Yup, they always seem to hit me.

Raine: X.x I see.. well.

Professor Sage: Yup, recovering sanity.. nah actually I'm going to bed XD ha ha hope you liked it!

Raine: tsk tsk.. : shakes head : and we all wonder why you dislike alarm clocks..

Professor Sage:: looks at broken alarm clock : uh.. I didn't do that. Yeah anyways. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Kratos: . . .


End file.
